Naruko - The World Slicer
by Heaven's Golden Flame
Summary: Can 1 bond change the fate of the world? Kushina befriends Tsunade and became her little sis, Naruto is born, wait, its a girl? Srry. Naruko is born with Kushina's hair and Minato's eyes. The Kyubi attack left Naruko an orphan, and Kushina's Big Sis Tsunade raises Naruko the best she can with all the pain in heart, but an incident made her go from Godmother to Mother. FemNaru/2Fem


**Hello again everyone, Heaven's Golden Flame here, I just wanted to introduce 1 more fic, that I will be working on, and this one is of my own creation. Adding this new fic there will now be 2 current fics I will be working on continuously, for you all. My brother's Lightning crystal fic will be put on hold until I can find someone who can be an animator for my brothers Naruto video. This fic is a little special, it's a Naruko Lesbian Fic, and no it will not change, I will have my own pairings so no suggestions please, if there are errors then by all means go ahead and let me know, I know who I want and what will happen. There will be no harems so please don't ask. It will be a three way relationship though between Naruko and two other girls, whose identities will not be revealed until it is ready.**

 **I will try to do my best but please bear with me, I do work, and have other responsibilities, I may be doing this to honor my brother, but I know he wouldn't want me to waste my life writing his fics nonstop.**

 **I will do this once and only once.**

 **DISCLAIMER: MY BROTHER AND I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER MANGA/ANIME/CARTOON! Any original jutsu are my brothers or mine and any jutsu/ characters/ plots inspired by other authors, will be credited. If they aren't then we did not know that they were already made before we put them in.**

 **EDIT: 7/16/15, hello everyone, there are three changes, the cover page is up, I added a scene, and a small edit around the end of the chapter, I re read it and saw how I messed up, on certain things so I went back and fixed it. See if you guys can spot what the small change was. :P**

….

 ***Konoha, Sealing Cave***

The loud cry of a newborn baby filled the chamber, and the sounds of sighs of relief by the new parents were heard before shouts of "Warm water and towels" were called by the head medic. A large women who looked no older than 25, with large DD breasts, blonde hair into two twin tails over her shoulders, hazel brown eyes and a blue diamond on her forehead.

A spiky blonde haired man looked towards the medic handling his newborn daughter and asked the question that was plaguing his mind within the last few seconds.

"How is she Tsunade-sama?"

"Hehe, Little Naruko-Chan is fine Minato, in fact she's in perfect health!" Tsunade Senju turned towards her younger cousin, distant cousin, but still cousin, and smiled at her exhausted but yet longing face.

"Here let's let the new mother hold her daughter for the first time eh." Tsunade walked around to the side of the table where, the new mother Kushina Uzumaki smiled and reached out to hold her daughter. Tsunade delightfully passed on the baby to her.

"Ah, look Minato-kun, Naruko-chan has my hair." The Forth Hokage looked over his wife's shoulder to see, indeed that their baby girl had her mother's red hair.

Kushina frowned at the whisker marks that adorned her daughter's cheeks. "Are the whiskers apart of the Fox's influence?" Minato frowned in thought.

"I don't know, it could be, but speaking of the fox lets fix your seal, and then let you rest now." Kushina nodded as her husband walked back to her side and pressed his hands to her stomach as she placed Naruko into her Godmother's arms. Tsunade smiled.

"I'm just going to run a few tests, to see if she checks out ok. I'll be back." She started to walk off as Kushina and Minato nodded and got ready to strengthen the seal that held the Kyubi at bay.

"Step away from the Kyubi Container or your daughter dies within the first few minutes of her life." A cold voice echoed within the chamber and a man in a mask stood at the entrance with the ANBU dead at his feet and Naruko in his arms with a kunai in her face.

Tsunade looked at her arms in shock to find them empty.

' _He was so fast, I didn't even sense him take Naruko-chan right out of my arms! What kind of shinobi am I!?'_

Minato stepped away in fear for his daughter while Kushina screamed her daughter's name. She tried to move but screamed out in pain as the seal on her stomach started to open wider and spread across her body.

Minato instinctively stepped towards his, wife in pain.

"Ahaha, don't want me to make any rash moves now do we Hokage-sama? I might just accidently slip this kunai into poor Naruko-Chan's neck."

Minato and Tsunade gritted their teeth in frustration while Kushina gasped in fear for her child before the pain came again and she screamed out once more.

"Make a decision now Hokage-sama, your wife or your daughter."

And with that the masked man threw his crying daughter into the air, before gravity could even take hold he already had her in his arms. Landing he noticed the exploding tag on his daughters blanket and teleported away in his signature technique.

The masked man was already on the other side of the room but was looking at the Hokage's previous spot.

"Hehe, he isn't called the Yellow Flash for nothing eh?"

He said before a fist phased through his head like he wasn't even there, the punch was so powerful the air pressure it produced made a vortex of displaced air that broke through the wall of the cave to the next room. Glancing at the owner of the fist he sighed.

"Unfortunately I do not have time to play games with you, Tsunade-Hime. Now there is something I must release from its binds. Bye now." He disappeared within a swirling vortex, and just barely missed the fist that passed through where his body was not even half a second ago.

Tsunade stood back up and looked to see that Kushina was already gone as well.

Sprinting towards the entrance she could only pray to whatever deity that would listen.

' _Kushina-Chan, Naruko-Chan, please be safe. I can't lose you both too.'_

 *** 6 Years Later, Konoha, Hokage Tower, 7:30pm ***

Tsunade Senju was not a happy camper, she was in her Sensei's office after he had called her before she had even reached the sign in shack, at the front gate, where Kotetsu and Izumo were still on duty. She was in Konoha for today and today only, it was a special day after all, October 10th.

No it was not the Kyubi Festival she was here for, which was happening right outside, but it was her precious Goddaughter's birthday. She was always here for this day, no matter how painful it was for her, she made a promise to visit her goddaughter on this day no matter what, this was the only day she would never miss visiting her little Naru-Chan, speaking of which she would have to go and find her useless pervert of a teammate before she went over to see Naruko. He was overdue for a visit to their godchild, for a while now actually.

Jiraiya missed last year's birthday because he said his spy network picked up something gravely important for him to look into. When she asked what it was, he just said,

" _Beware of Red Clouds Hime."_ Before disappearing in the trees.

Tsunade was getting annoyed now, her sensei once again was trying to convince her to take the Hokage seat, saying it would allow her to keep a better eye on Naruko.

She wasn't falling for that trick, she knew she wouldn't be able to do much more than what she was doing now, it was all that damn paperwork.

"For the Last time sensei. NO!"

She yelled 'No' so loud that it comically blew her sensei's pipe out of his mouth and her apprentice and pet pig Tonton flying towards the nearest couch.

Sarutobi Hiruzen just snapped his fingers in annoyance, while he picked up his pipe and refilled it with tobacco.

"Well, you can't blame an old man for trying Tsunade-chan. But enough of that, I should be over Naruko's apartment in an hour or so, I just want to get as much of this accursed paperwork done as I ca-." But before he could continue a weasel masked ANBU appeared in front of the Hokage bowing low.

"Hokage-sama, you must come quick, it's a Code Red Level 5, N.U sir!"

Hiruzen's face paled in horror, as he realized the codes meaning, and who the codes were specifically created for…

He stood quickly.

' _Code Red Level 5!? Now!? Of all times when Tsunade is here! Oh Kami, there is going to be blood shed all over the village!'_

"Weasel! Location of Incident, tell Dog to go prepare a Hospital room and, you yourself go to the morgue and bring plenty of body bags… Lots of them."

The weasel masked ANBU stood confused, "Near the South Gate, Sector 26, Blocks 1-17 and… Body bags sir?"

"Yes, we are going to need them. Tsunade come with me, post haste... Your medical skills will be most needed."

And with that Hiruzen Sarutobi jumped out the balcony window of his office with a confused Tsunade and Shizune plus Tonton in tow.

They sprinted across the rooftops of the village, a blur to all even to some Jonin.

Tsunade was getting more and more irritated with every step she took. She wasn't going to help anyone in this damnmed village, she was just here for her daught- no, goddaughter, the thought of her cute little red head not being her daughter hurt, but she dealt with it. After all, she knew she was the daughter of her little sister figure, but she sometimes wished that wasn't so, so she could take her out of this damnmed village.

"Sensei! Where are we going?! I'm only here to see Naru-chan and that's it! I am not going to waste my precious time with her healing one of your stupid shinobi who got too drunk again and decided to pick a fight with other drunks, like last year!"

Hiruzen just shook his head, his eyes filled with worry, but mostly fear of what would become of the village when Tsunade found out what was happening.

"Tsunade-chan, it's not one of my shinobi again, its-"

He was interrupted as they were halted by an incredibly large surge of malevolent chakra… A chakra they were all too familiar with. It was no doubt felt by the whole village, as they could faintly hear the Music, Laughter, and festivities of the Kyubi festival behind them suddenly halt… Before the first horror filled scream filled the air. And the panic began.

Tsunade Senju, bolted off like she was shot from a cannon, towards the faint pillar of spiraling orange chakra straight ahead. The civilians at the festival were all running towards their homes as quickly as possible, the children crying, and ANBU were trying to keep them organized. Both active and off duty shinobi, Chunin and up were already headed towards the cause of the mass panic.

Hiruzen turned towards the still shocked Shizune.

"Shizune, I need you to follow Tsunade and keep her calm and from doing anything rash, I must intercept some of the shinobi, I will be there as soon as I can! Tiger!" A Tiger masked ANBU appeared next to the Old Hokage.

"I need you to go with Shizune, they might need you! Also tell any shinobi no matter the rank, to stand down! Only ANBU are to help Tsunade subdue Naruko-chan, and even then it's only Non-Lethal techniques! If they disobey tell them if they survive Tsunade's wrath then they will be stripped of their rank and thrown in prison!"

The Tiger masked ANBU gulped behind his mask and felt pity for the ones who he knew would still try and disobey. "HAI HOKAGE-SAMA!" With a salute, Tiger shot off, with Shizune not far behind.

The Third sighed before shooting off towards the main Market area where the festival was located.

 ***Ground Zero, Konoha, 7:38pm***

Tsunade touched down in the large crater that used to be a couple of blocks of old buildings, luckily this area of buildings were all condemned since the Kyubi attack, still too dangerous to be lived in, and still being rebuilt. Too bad all that progress was gone now. Tsunade looked through the large cloud of dust towards where she heard screams of a fight and where the malevolent chakra was being emitted from. Quickly she dashed off again, with the force of a canon. Her emotionless mask she put up to control her immense rage was broken instantly when she saw the situation.

Many bloody bodies and torn limbs of shinobi and civilians littered the ground. Five Jonin and Seven Chunin had looks of anger on their faces with their weapons drawn, and were all surrounding the one and only Naruko Uzumaki. Except, instead of her beautiful sky blue eyes, there were demonic red with black slits, her cute whisker marks were now so scratchy, darker and bigger, they practically took up her whole cheeks, and her beautiful silky scarlet red hair, she got from her mother was waving wildly behind her.

She felt her heart stop as she saw the copious amounts of blood that covered her skin and clothes, and judging by how they were all centered around the numerous tears and rips in her clothing, a rookie medic could tell that most of it was hers, but yet her analytical eyes noticed not one bruise or cut on her flawless skin. That damn healing factor was both a blessing and a curse.

The whisker marked red head was on all fours as a bubbling cloak of red chakra shrouded around her, taking the shape of a fox, and her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach when she saw two tails waving maliciously and there looked to be a third one forming. Her eyes no longer held the intelligence she knew Naruko had, they were full hate and wild, animalistic rage as she snarled at the shinobi.

Finally a Jonin with a katana on his back had enough of the tension.

"Take her out!" He yelled out as he reached for his Katana but unfortunately he drew the Jinchuriki's attention to himself. Faster than a blink of an eye, the 2½ tailed Naruko was upon him, enlarged fangs already biting into his throat. Naruko's hand clamped around his that was holding onto the hilt of his half unsheathed weapon, pulling her head back she took a giant chunk of his throat and blood with it. Using her free hand she slashed her claws at his right bicep…

… Cleanly tearing through the muscle and bone like wet paper, removing the arm from the rest of the body, the Jonin stumbled back, before falling, he was dead as soon as Naruko turned towards the next victim. Taking the Katana in hand, with the detached arm still gripping the hilt, Naruko became a violent hurricane of blood and gore. Explosions of chakra, and Justus thrown by the shinobi, was all one could see. And one by one, in a quick succession each body fell, either chunks of flesh, missing limbs, even decapitated heads, or even all of that combined, were seen.

Tsunade watched in shock, the blood, the screams, it was horrible! Wait… Laughter? No this wasn't joy filled laughter… this was clinically psychopathic laughter… She watched in horror as she saw the twisted dark smile on her Naruko's face, the black marks surrounding her lips and eyes, only made it look even worse. She noticed the third tail had finished forming.

" _ **YOU LIKE PAIN!? YOU LOVE TO HURT ME! WELL HOW ABOUT I RETURN THE FAVOR!"**_

This is what they made her become!? They made her sweet, innocent little Naru-chan, do this!? They turned her into this! She was snapped out of her shock as her hazel eyes meet hate filled ruby, Naruko slowly turned towards her and her twisted smile increased if that was possible. She stood straighter and pointed the katana in her direction.

" _ **Ah, more playmates… *sniff sniff* Hehehe I can smell your fear, how does it feel? To feel this fear, maybe next time you all will be smarter and not torture the one you call a DEMON!"**_

Tsunade noticed at how Naruko never even noticed her, but all the shinobi that surrounded them, it looked like most of the shinobi force was here. And indeed most of them had looks of fear and hate, there were a few among the crowd that looked on in sadness and pity. Jiraiya and Sensei, his son Asuma, Might Gai, Anko Materashi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akamichi, Tsuma and Hana Inuzuka. And although they tried not to show it, she could see Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga look on in pity as well

" _ **Hehe, Let's play then."**_

The ones who looked on fear and hate even started to form the hand signs for jutsu. Shouts of "Kill it!", "Kill the Demon!' to "Do not use lethal force, Hokage's Orders!" could be heard, although the latter was harder to pick out.

Tsunade heard the yell for several **'Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu'** and she had enough. The female Sannin dashed through all the corpses, ignoring all the blood that had been splashed onto her face from the puddles she stepped in, and appeared in front of Naruko. With a loud yell, a buildup of immense chakra, Tsunade punched the ground below her, upturning several giant slabs of stone, creating a surrounding wall around her and Naruko. The Fire Jutsus crashed into the upturned earth, which created another cloud of dust to appear and obscure the two ladies form sight. Silence rained as they all waited to see what happened. As the dust started to clear, the sound of sobbing could be heard from ground zero.

Within moments the dust cleared to reveal a sobbing Tsunade of the Sannin with a seal all over her body, hugging a struggling three tailed cloak Naruko, the acidic properties of the chakra burnt away at her skin turning it an angry red, but disappeared a second later, only for it keep burning and healing again in a quick cycle. Tsunade just kept rocking the 6 year old back and forth, while whispering something in her ear.

The shinobi who were watching looked on in shock as, the Biju cloak started to recede and the struggling Naruko, became calmer and stopped struggling. Finally the cloak was gone and the immense pressure of the Kyubi's chakra disappeared, and Naruko's features returned to normal. Clarity returned to Naruko's half lidded eyes, looking at the women hugging her, recognition flashed in them, before happiness overshadowed everything else.

"Tsunade-kaa-chan… You came… I'm glad you made it to my birthday today." A tired smile formed on her face, and Naruko embraced the tight hug, snuggling into Tsunade's bosom even further. If Jiraiya knew this wasn't a serious situation he would have been going crazy at the privilege his goddaughter was getting now.

Tsunade's sobbing ceased at the words she heard her whisper, but the tears kept flowing, and smiled.

"Hai, Naruko-chan, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Happy Birthday my little Naru-chan. Get some sleep ok, I'll be here when you wake up." She felt Naruko snuggle more before the sound of soft snoring reached her ears.

Tsunade's smile fell instantly. And she stood holding Naruko like a mother carrying her sleeping child would. She looked around at the shinobi that surrounded the crater, around 70% of the entire shinobi force was here. She spotted her sensei with Shizune staring at her sadly, her teammate Jiraiya was too as and saw him slip a sealing tag back into his robes. Taking her left hand she let her Creation Rebirth Seal fade, and surrounded her hand with a green glow. Pressing it to Naruko's forehead for a second before letting it fade. Naruko's body slumped even more as she was put into a medically induced coma.

"Shizune!" Her apprentice came running, Tonton not far behind, and handed Naruko to her.

Instantly getting the message Shizune shot off towards the hospital, already being accompanied by the Dog masked ANBU, AKA Kakashi Hatake.

Turning towards several shinobi, she pointed at them.

"ANBU bring me, him, him, him, her and all of her buddies there, him as well as those idiots one through three…" The tone of Tsunade's voice made shrieks of terror voice come from the mouths of the ones she singled out. Once they were all in front by the ANBU of her a total of 23 Shinobi, she turned towards her sensei.

"These were all the ones that tried to use the Fireball Jutsu on Naruko and Myself sensei. And these three idiots here tried to do a combined Earth Spear Jutsu as well." The Hokage, Jiraiya and several ANBU walked to them.

"I see, Shikaku, ANBU, restrain them."

In less than 2 seconds all 23 shinobi either had a pair of ANBU holding them or they had several shadow hands stretched across their bodies.

"This is what happens when you mess with my DAUGHTER!" And with that Tsunade's hands glowed blue with chakra scalpels and she slashed across all their bodies with quick and extremely precise movements, receiving screams of immense pain in return.

Once she went through all of them, her hands glowed green and the screams died down as she healed them. The restrained shinobi relaxed, some even smiled, thinking the pain was over, but they all grew worried looks when their restraints didn't let go.

"Oh no, were just getting started." Again Tsunade's hands flashed blue again and the screams resumed. Tsunade repeated this process another 13 more times. Most of the watching shinobi looked at their Hokage in shock, as they wondered when he would step in and stop this madness, but he just kept a look of indifference on his face. Tsunade finally healed them all again, and all of them started begging for her to either stop or kill them.

"I won't kill you, but you will NEVER be shinobi again." Her hands glowed a brighter green and Tsunade calmly walked to each one and tapped their stomachs once. Every shinobi threw their heads back in and mouths open, they were in so much pain there was no sound. Only choking sounds could be heard from them. With every touch, Tsunade destroyed their Chakra Cores, completely crippling them so they couldn't use chakra ever again.

Once she was done, she looked towards her sensei and teammate, a whole conversation ensued with just the eyes, and Tsunade nodded and bonded towards the Hospital. Waving his hand Hiruzen gave his ANBU and Shikaku the signal to release the ninja. And as soon as they did, they dropped to the ground. Most of them passed out with their eyes in the back of their heads.

"Take them to their cells, get them ready for a visit to Ibiki and Anko." The ANBU saluted, picked up the passed out bodies and vanished. Turning towards the crowed, the Hokage spoke.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you who still think it is okay to torture and hurt an innocent little girl. As of now Naruko is under the protection of Tsunade, Jiraiya, myself and my personal ANBU, any attempts to do anything that can be considered hostile towards Naruko, by us, will be meet by force and extreme and severe punishment. If you think I am kidding, _try me_. Now clean up, this mess, and put the deceased in body bags, it doesn't matter if you tag them or not, these people here will not be buried. They do not deserve that honor." With his piece said and orders given Hiruzen and Jiraiya bonded off towards the Hospital. Although Hiruzen stopped by his office for a quick moment.

 ***Konoha Hospital, 9:00***

Naruko Uzumaki laid in a hospital bed deeply asleep, Tsunade removed her coma but made sure that Naruko would not wake up till morning, while unaware to the world, 5 other people plus 1 pig watched her form. Tsunade, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Shizune, and an unmasked ANBU, which showed another mask underneath, covering half of his face and a cloth covering his left eye. Tsunade was sitting by Naruko's side holding her hand. That's all she had done for the past hour. Usually she would have been healing her injuries and would check again every 10 minutes… But there was nothing to heal thanks to the Kyubi, she checked… Twice… Make that three times just now. Finally the silence was too much.

Abruptly Tsunade shot up from her chair, knocking it over behind her, she had enough.

"How could this happen Sensei!? I thought you said you had an ANBU team to protect her."

"I am deeply sorry Tsunade-Hime it has never been this bad before, its onl-"

The Third Hokage was interrupted by his female student grabbing the front of his robes angrily and lifting him up in the air.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THIS HAS HAPPENED BEFORE!?" She was livid now, she knew her surrogate daughter was disliked in Konoha, in fact if it wasn't for those senile advisers and those stupid civilian council members, giving her some political bullshit that they needed Naruko in the village, she would have taken Naruko the night after her birth and raised her herself. She was going to, no matter what the council said; power imbalance be dammed.

She only left Naruko because her sensei assured her safety, and promised her that Naruko would be safe.

"You promised she would be safe! But now I'm hearing this has happened before!"

Kakashi stepped forward,

"Tsunade-sama please, Hokage-sama did his best to insure Naruko's safety, that's why he had Shikaku-san make a code system just for her. If you have anyone to blame then it's me. I am the leader of Naruko's protection detail, I'm not there all the time due to missions but I was watching her today I let my team have today off, it's my fault she got hurt like this. So please Tsunade- sama put Hokage-sama down."

Tsunade glanced at the one eyed ANBU, before looking back at her sensei. Despite lifting him up like this, he was calm and just showed acceptance on his face, and she knew that he felt like he deserved it…

Tsunade set her sensei down, before swiftly punching Kakashi in the gut, making him double over and gag on the floor.

"Just be glad I didn't send you through the walls Kakashi." She turned to her sensei once more as Shizune attended to Kakashi.

"I don't care what you say sensei, but I'm taking Naruko-chan for sure this time. Council be dammed, you made a mistake in giving them more power, now they think they can order you around, you need to step up and take back your authority, show them why you are Hokage, we don't need a _Civilian_ council in a _Shinobi_ village."

Hiruzen sighed and nodded.

"Your right, I do need to take my authority back, and I won't stop you from taking her this time, I just need you to sign these before you do." He pulled a small stack of papers from his robes and handed them to Tsunade.

"What's this?"

"Adoption papers, how would you like to finally be Naruko's mother Tsunade-chan." Although he toned it as a question, it wasn't because they all knew she would accept.

Tsunade looked confused at first before her mind registered what he said, and the brightest smile Hiruzen and Jiraiya have ever seen in a long time formed on her face. Shizune's head snapped up, before she smiled just as brightly as Tsunade.

She just couldn't find a pen quick enough.

 ***Konoha Hospital, 8am***

Bright blue eyes fluttered open as the sun's rays peaked through the crack in her curtains and shined on her face. Giving a groan, she mumbled to herself.

"How could something so far away have such good aim?" Turning her head she reached for her second pillow so she could block out the rays, but stopped when her hand hit the cold metal frame of the bed. Opening her eyes she realized she wasn't in her room, or her apartment, but in her hospital room.

Thinking back, she tried to remember how she ended up here. She remembered that it was the Kyubi festival, which meant it was her birthday, which meant she would see her Kaa-chan for sure, she always came on her birthday, she came on other days too but sometime she couldn't make it. She remembered how as she was cleaning her apartment, for her Kaa-chan, Nee-chan, Jiji and Ero-sennin, when she heard some knocking on her door.

Thinking it was her surrogate family she rushed over and opened it, but it turned out to be a card someone had left for her. She couldn't read very well, but she was able to make out the words 'Happy Birthday!' 'Come meet me.' 'South Gate.'

She was so excited she got changed, and she even tried to make her weird spikey left front bangs, that no matter how hard she tried, was never able to get it to smooth out like the rest of her long red hair. It was weird to her, she had mostly silky smooth hair that flowed like silk but then she had the weird spiky bangs in that one spot only.

But anyway, she still remembered sneaking through the back alleys of the village to get past the festival without being noticed, and arriving to the Academy. But that's where everything got foggy, she remembered a lot of pain in the back of her head, and then all over her body. Her memories were black after that, only the feeling of intense Anger, Hate, and… Murder... remembering that was scary. But after that she remembered hearing the soothing voice of her Kaa-chan and opening her eyes to see her for only a second before everything went black and she woke up here… Wait… Tsunade-Kaa-chan!

Naruko shot up in her bed in alarm looking for her surrogate mother and sister. She did not realize that Tsunade was resting her head in her lap, who woke up the second Naruko's body tensed to shoot up. Jumping up, knocking the chair she was on over, got into her stance Chakra blaring from her fists, and scanned the room for danger.

Only to find a shocked Shizune and Tonton in the corner of the room and her Daughter wide awake staring at her stunned… Which then turned into a full blown megawatt smile.

With a cry of joy, Naruko practically flew out of her bed and into Tsunade's arms, who caught her no problem and hugged her back with just as much happiness. Even some tears started to leak.

"My little Naru-chan, my little baby girl, I'm so sorry. I should have gotten here sooner, I'm sorry this happened."

Tsunade put the red head down to look into her eyes.

"I will never leave you again Naruko, never."

Naruko just smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's ok Tsunade-kaa-chan, I'm just glad you came for my birthday you know, you just visiting makes me happy! But I don't remember how I got here."

Tsunade shared a concerned glance with her apprentice, they both knew what the other was thinking. Naruko followed her gaze to the other side of the room and noticed her Nee-chan. Too which she ran into her arms as well, Shizune's eyes broke from her master's as she looked down at her little sister. When Naruko got her fill of hugs from her nee-chan, her attention as brought back to her mother figure who called her over to the bed.

Picking her up and placing her back on, she stared into the red heads sky blue eyes.

"Why don't you get some more rest Naruko-chan, its early." Naruko whined in response.

"But I finally get to see you and nee-chan! I want to spend as much time as I can with you… Before… you leave again…" she mumbled the last part in sadness.

"I'll be here when you wake up Naru-chan, I promise we won't leave you ok."

Naruko sniffed.

"You promise?" She stuck out her pinky.

Tsunade chuckled and interlaced her pinky with Naruko's.

"Promise." Letting go, Tsunade tapped her forehead softly, making her instantly pass out.

 ***Hokage Office, 20 min Later***

Hiruzen hummed in response to what Tsunade just told him. He was discussing with Jiraiya about his spy network and recent information, when Tsunade came in with a sleeping Naruko nestled in her shoulder, Shizune holding Tonton in tow.

Interlacing his hands and resting his mouth on them, he thought about what he was just told. Later on in life that pose would be dubbed the 'Hokage Thinking Pose' by a certain red head.

"So, you think that her mind has sealed off her memories of last night's incident to prevent trauma… It's not unheard of, but it's strange for that to happen to someone of her age, it usually happens in veteran shinobi… _'Although given her life so far, I shouldn't find that strange at all… It's heartbreaking to even think about it.'_ He thought the last part but Tsunade nodded to what he said.

"Yes, although I would love for her to never remember, even I know that anything might trigger them to suddenly surface, and if she's anything like Minato and Kushina then she'll want to be a Kunoichi, and if those memories surface in the middle of battle… It could prove fatal for her."

Hiruzen nodded in agreement. Jiraiya had a grim look on his face while Shizune and Tonton looked down in sadness.

"I could have Inoichi come and seal off the memories."

Tsunade just shook her head.

"Although that may work there is still the chance of them breaking the seal and resurfacing. No, we'll need to force them to resurface, not now but later, before she becomes ninja."

Hiruzen sighed in acceptance.

"If that is what you think is best Tsunade, legally you are her mother now, but since you plan to take her, I will keep the council off your back, but they absolutely will not accept that _'their weapon'_ not become a shinobi, so you must bring her back to at least take the graduation exam, her generation will graduate at 12 I believe. I will let you know when it is time."

Tsunade sighed again.

"I know Sensei, given that she is Minato and Kushi-Chan's daughter already solidifies that she will have to become a ninja, plus now that she holds the Kyubi and the fact that sooner or later news of me adopting her will put a major bullseye on her head. She will have to become a ninja out of the necessity to defend herself."

The awake occupants in the room all sighed in unison, the reality of the situation finally having shown itself to them. Hiruzen recovered first.

"By the way, have you told her the news?" he asked with a smile, he was happy that both of them could finally have what they wanted. To be mother and daughter.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya smiled.

"She hasn't yet sensei, but I think it's time to tell her, don't you think Hime?"

"For once in your life Jiraiya your right."

Tsunade walked over to the nearby couch and sat down adjusting Naruko, so she was no sitting in her lap with her head resting on her shoulder. Her free hand glowed green with her chakra and she pressed it on the young girls forehead, releasing the block she had put on her mind to prevent the girl from waking up.

Naruko stirred immediately, before stretching and yawning cutely, rubbing her eyes tiredly Naruko was able to see what she called her family smiling at her. Which made her smile back even brighter.

"Naru-chan, I have to leave today." Naruko's smile fell as she looked into Tsunade's hazel eyes with sadness.

"But you just got here, I didn't even get to spend any time with you and nee-chan at all!"

Tears started to form.

"I know baby, but before I go, I wanted to give you your birthday present!"

Naruko's emotions did a complete 180. Her Kaa-Chan's presents were the best!

"What is it?!" She even started to bounce in Tsunade's lap in her excitement.

Hiruzen walked from his desk, over to them and handed Tsunade a stack of papers. Taking them she gave them to the red head, who looked down at it in confusion.

"What is it?"

"Read it baby." Naruko frowned and tried to read the paper but, most of the words were too big for her to understand. She only picked up her own name, and Tsunade's.

"… I can't read…" Tsunade glanced to her sensei in annoyance.

Gently taking the papers she read the most important line in the document. Well at least to Naruko it will be.

"Here sweetie, listen. 'This document hereby states that _Tsunade Senju_ , formally and legally accepts the responsibility to raise and care for _Naruko Uzumaki_ ; age 6, as _her_ own. The aforementioned child is adopted and the legal child of _Tsunade Senju._ The child's new (full) name 'if applicable' is hereby now _Naruko N. Uzumaki Senju_. This adoption is made legal by the current reigning _3_ _rd_ Hokage _Hiruzen Sarutobi._ This legal adoption process was witnessed by the party; _Jiraiya of the Sannin, Shizune Kato_ and _Kakashi Hatake._ " **(1)**

She finished reading and looked at her Daughter's… It felt amazing to hear that… _HER Daughter…_ Her daughter's reaction to the news. The red heads eyes were wide in shock, if they were any wider they would have popped out. Naruko snatched the paperwork out of Tsunade's hand and looked it over as if she would suddenly have the ability to read it and understand it right there. Glancing up at those in the room she asked the question that was plaguing her mind since Tsunade was halfway done. The tears started pooling around her eyes.

"I… Is i-it r-reall-y-y, tr-true? A-am I-I really adopted now?"

Nods from all around and a hug from her mother was her answer… _Her mother…_ She couldn't describe how happy she felt at this moment. She latched on to Tsunade and bawled. She cried and cried in happiness. It wasn't until 30 minutes later she was able to control the tears, but even then they kept flowing somewhat and the smile she had lit up the entire room. It was a moment that all of them would cherish forever.

 ***2 Years Later. Outside A Small Village in the Land of Hot Springs***

The sound of trees falling and crashing into the ground echoed within the forest. Animals and other wild living creatures fled in terror, deer to squirrel to even the occasional pack of wolves, they all fled, from what they didn't know, but it had to be some kind of monster to be able to topple tree after tree. The monster the animals were running from, wasn't actually a monster at all… Well… The answer depended on what hidden village you asked.

The cause of the destruction of the forest was actually a young girl, who looked to be 10 years old but was really no older than 8. She had long crimson red hair, with a few spikey locks on the left side of her head. She had the back tied into a loose top bun, but even with the bun, her hair still reached her mid back. She had the brightest sky blue eyes that no one could rival. 3 whisker marks adorned each cheek, she wore black training pants with no shoes and a sleeveless purple shirt with nothing but chest wrappings under. Which if she were to take them off would reveal her early development showing that she already had large A cups, almost B.

The young red head was panting as she stood in front of the newly downed tree. Her face contorted in concentration and Naruko Uzumaki Senju, raised her fist once more before charging at a tree to her left, a large amount of chakra blared out from her fist, and with a loud yell, she sent her fist flying. Her knuckles connected and instead of her whole arm shattering, like one would expect, the spot on the tree she hit basically exploded into wood and splinters, sending the rest of the tree toppling down.

Standing back up, Naruko took a deep breath before suddenly falling on her back from exhaustion, she stared at the clouds passed by for a moment, before she heard clapping. Looking further up in her vision, she saw her mother Tsunade Senju was the one who was clapping with a proud smile on her face.

"That's my girl, you finally mastered my strength technique Naruko-chan. You only started learning it a year ago. It makes me proud to see how you never gave up and beat all my doubts in learning my technique in such a short time." Naruko smiled brightly with a small blush on her face, she still wasn't used to receiving praise.

"Well I'm gonna be an awesome ninja someday! I have to surpass you Kaa-chan! I'm going to prove that you can be great in anything you put your mind too! That's why I want to learn all the fields of being a shinobi!" Naruko was an amazing child to Tsunade, she had the tenacity and stubbornness of her biological mother Kushina, the cunning and wit of her father Minato, and twice the potential they both had combined.

She looked on as Shizune came over and took care of her little sister's wounds. Tsunade looked to the sky with a small smile as she remembered how Naruko got this far. After about a month on the road with Naruko, Tsunade decided it was time to start on her training. She started on her chakra control first. Tsunade was a Medical Ninja through and through, Chakra Control was one of the most important, if not the most important, things for a medic.

Surprisingly Naruko already had very decent Chakra Control, which should have been impossible due to the fact she had the Kyubi sealed in her. Which only served to make her already big Uzumaki reserves even more gigantic. She was able to master the Leaf Sticking exercise within an hour, the Tree Walking exercise that evening, and then mastered the Water Walking exercise by the afternoon the next day. True it was common for girls to be born with smaller reserves than boys, and therefore have better control, but Naruko had bigger reserves than seasoned Chunin. Kushina was the same, but she never really did have good control of her chakra.

If she wasn't using her Katana she was spamming her chakra chains and making seals. But anyway, after that she started to teach Naruko the basics of Medical Ninjutsu. Going over the basics with Shizune, took longer than expected. Naruko was a kinetic learner, meaning she didn't learn by sitting down and listening to lectures, she learned by doing. After a long 5 months of finally getting her able to remember the basics, she started to teach her, her very own strength technique. The past couple of months Naruko was finally able to get very close to mastering it, today she proved that she did, by knocking over 50 trees with just one punch, 25 had to be with the right and 25 had to be with the left.

Tearing her gaze from the sky, she looked towards her family, her surrogate daughter and her adopted daughter, Shizune finished doing her best replenishing Naruko's reserves, and now they were both just sitting and talking to each other smiling.

"Naruko." She stopped her conversation with Shizune-nee and looked towards her mother.

"It's time you learn how to meditate." Naruko just blinked owlishly.

"Eh?"

"Meditate, you're going to need it for what I'm going to teach you next."

"What's that Kaa-chan?" Tsunade thumbed to her forehead, or more specifically the diamond right in the middle.

Shizune gasped while Naruko's mouth dropped, before morphing into another megawatt grin.

"Bring it on! Dattebayo!"

 ***3 years Later, Land of Fire/Wind Border***

A group of 4 people's wavering silhouettes appeared from the intense heat from the desert of the Land of Wind. The Konoha Border Outpost was one of the most boring jobs a shinobi in Konoha could get, even though it was important it was still boring. The two sentries on duty looked towards the group of 4 approaching in wonderment, that direction they were coming from was not even close to Suna.

Sending a signal to the other sentry, the second shinobi Shunshined to the bottom of the watchtower before sprinting to the gate. By the time the mysterious group of 4 got close enough to distinguish their forms from each other, there was a total of 10 other shinobi waiting for them. Looking towards the group the saw that they all had the heat resistance cloaks that all travelers through the Land of Wind wore. The tallest one was somewhere at 6'2 and was definitely male. The second tallest was around 5'8, while the next shorter one was 5'5, and the shortest one was around 5'2.

When they finally reached the gate, the shinobi tensed as the tallest one stepped forward. And handed the Jonin in charge 3 Ninja ID's. He was shocked at what he saw.

The 3 taller figures removed their hoods which showed the other ninja who they were. How could they not know who these ninja's were! There stood Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin and Tsunade's apprentice Shizune.

The Jonin saluted, prompting the others to follow suit.

"J-Jiraiya-Sama and Ts-Tsunade-Sama! I-It's an honor! Please forgive my rudeness, you may head on through!" Which then the other shinobi moved out of the way to allow them through. The Gama Sennin smiled while Tsunade just scowled, and stepped closer to the still covered person… Who was holding a pig with a red vest and pearls to their chest?

Tsunade's shift brought the Jonin's eyes towards the covered member.

"Ah, but who is this? I will need to see some ID for this one..."

Tsunade's scowl deepened further and she stepped in front of them.

"Listen here! We shouldn't have to show you ID on who is in our party, our identity alone should prove to you that we trust them if they're with us! So just shut up and forget you saw us!" Jiraiya facepalmed, while Shizune just sighed, and a small giggle could be heard from the cloaked one.

The Jonin's eyes narrowed.

"Then how do I know you are truly Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama." His response was a one way ticket across the entire camp by a finger flick to the forehead.

Putting her hands on her hips she turned towards the petrified shinobi.

"Anyone else want to see if I'm the real deal?" The shinobi wisely just made the path bigger. And they walked on through, finally within the confines of the Land of Fire.

 ***1 Hour Later, Unknown Location within the Land of Fire***

Not even five minutes past the border patrol camp, Jiraiya took the lead and had them deviate right, further into the trees. 45 minutes of tree hopping and they touched down in a clearing with a small cave leading into one of the few cliff faces in the Land of Fire. Taking them inside, they reached the back of the cave and stopped.

"What now Jiraiya, you brought us here, don't tell me you got us lost!?" Tsunade was irritated, Jiraiya interrupted Naruko's training in the Land of Waterfall, and took them all the way around the Land of Earth, to the Land of Iron capital. Only to give Naruko _Last Year's_ Birthday present. For some stupid blood ritual mumbo jumbo reason, he couldn't take it to her, she had to be there to receive it.

Although the reason was still stupid to her, she was surprised, that Jiraiya bought Naruko a custom made Land of Iron special Katana. Supposedly Jiraiya was able to make a deal with the Samurai leader Mifune to let him place the order with his personal blacksmith. She didn't know how he did it, but when Jiraiya smirked and patted his pack, where he kept his books, *cough* porn *cough* she had a suspicion that Mifune was secretly a pervert.

But Naruko was elated, she was so happy she was finally able to have her own katana. Although what scared Tsunade and Shizune about Katana's was the fact that Naruko had her mental trauma relapse when she first saw a Katana again.

 ***-Flashback-***

 ***2 ½ Years Ago, Leaving the Land of Hot Springs, Border Village***

Tsunade Senju, Shizune Kato, and Naruko Uzumaki Senju, were walking peacefully through the border village and were heading back into the land of fire, to get to Suna, the hidden village of the Land of Wind. They were going to see if they could get help in better teaching Naruko about poisons. As they reached the end of the village the sound of a middle age man yelling and running up to them.

"Wait! Please wait!" He caught up to them before placing his hands on his knees as he hunched over to catch his breath.

Tsunade raised he eyebrow.

"Can we help you sir?"

The man gave them the hold on sign with his hand as he struggled to catch his breath. Which caused Tsunade's eyebrow to twitch.

"Yes *pant* I'm sorry for bothering *you* but *pant* I noticed that you were shinobi, and *pant* I was hoping if you could please buy somethings from my shop." He seemed to catch his breath as he finished his sentence.

"Oh? And how do you know that were shinobi?" Tsunade asked.

The man smirked, in what seemed like smugness and a glint appeared in his eye.

"Well you see, I'm a sixth generation Shinobi Gear Shop owner! I was trained by my father how to spot shinobi among the crowed, and it was the same for my father by his father and so on. We actually own a successful shop… Until recently that is…" His smugness was replaced by sorrow at the end and he seemed to deflate.

"This town used to be a constant rest stop for shinobi from almost every hidden village! But for some reason the number of shinobi coming and going has dwindled almost to nothing. I'm on the verge of having to sell my shop to be able to feed my family. But I want my son to learn the family business soon, so I need customers." He dropped to his knees and prostrated himself before them.

"Please I beg of you! Buy something from my shop! I know you might not need it, but please! I don't want to have to sell my shop!"

Tsunade sighed before looking at her family. Shizune was just laughing nervously while rubbing the back of her head. Tonton was practically mirroring her… Which she found strange… But Naruko stared at her with a gleam in her eyes she knew all too well… And like every time before she caved for her daughter.

Sheesh even after all she's been through she still kept that heart of gold and tries to help everyone she can.

Tsunade sighed once more.

"All right…" A whoop and fist pump from her lovable red head was thrown.

"Do you have any Med- Kits or some Senbon, Shuriken or Kunai?" It never hurt to have more.

The shop owner shot up and grabbed her hand shaking it up and down.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you! This means so much to me!" He let go and suddenly pulled out a… VERY… large duffle bag from… Somewhere… It was bigger than all of them! Did all shop owners have a storage dimension on them? Tsunade didn't realize the irony of her statement that it could be said the same for her and almost every other female out there.

"Yes I have plenty of that, umm unfortunately I recently made a mistake in buying a large stock of weapons so I have loads of these as well!" He dumped the contents of his bag out showing them that he had a lot of weapons, Kusarigama, Collapsible Staffs, Nun chucks, Foldable Fuma Shruiken, Katanas, Tonfas-…

The air suddenly shifted, and all looked towards the youngest person there. Naruko's eyes were wide open, she broke into a large cold sweat, and her breathing suddenly hitched and panting.

"Naruko? Baby what's wrong?" The concern in her voice was immense, Naruko had never acted like this before. She got on her knees and grabbed her daughter.

"Naruko!? What's wrong Baby!?" Tsunade was getting more frantic as Naruko's panting turned into hyperventilating. She noticed how her daughter was staring at the pile of weapons the man had dumped. More specifically, the several Katanas.

She turned back to Naruko to see Shizune on the other side, her hands already glowed green with medical chakra.

Naruko suddenly jerked back, removing herself from their grip. She grabbed her head, before suddenly screaming out towards the sky in absolute terror. It honestly scared both Tsunade and Shizune.

Tsunade reached over towards the red head, but she stopped screaming, and collapsed on her back unconscious.

"Naruko!"

"Imouto!"

"Buiee Buie!" **(2)**

"WHOLEY CRAP!"

Tsunade practically transported to her daughter before scooping her up in her arms and sprinting back towards the town, specifically the inn. Shizune followed suit, with Tonton.

The shop owner stood there in shock for a couple of minutes. Before sighing and picking up his wares.

 ***2 Hours Later, Border Town Inn***

Tsunade paced back and forth in front of the bed where Naruko laid, still unconscious. Shizune sat down on the adjacent bed and looked back forth between her master and little sister in worry.

"Shishou it will be alright, well help her through this. And before you know it Naruko-chan will be back to her normal self in no time." She tried to sound cheerful but it didn't come out that way at all.

Tsunade stopped her pacing and glanced towards the unconscious red head. Sighing she sat down next to Shizune. And smiled a bit when Tonton crawled in her lap to give her some comfort. She was such a smart piggy.

"Your right, when Naruko-chan wakes up, we'll just help her with her trauma as best as we can."

They stayed in silence for a couple minutes before a groan made them jump to Naruko's side.

Her eyes opened, but instead of the bright and happy blue they always saw, was a dull sad and scared blue.

"Kaa-chan, Nee-chan… Am I a monster?"

 ***Next Morning, Shinobi Gear Shop***

The owner of the Shinobi store sighed and started packing his wares into boxes. Yesterday didn't go as he expected. The little girl's reaction was weird, it actually terrified him. He never saw someone react like that before. He sighed once more as he labeled the items of the boxes he finished packing and moved onto the next thing.

The bells on his door jingled and he sighed and continued on with his packing.

"Hello there, um sorry about yesterday but we would still like to buy your stuff."

His head shot up when he heard the voice. Looking to the people that entered his soon to be closed store, he was shocked to find the group of Kunoichi and 1 pig he saw yesterday, looking to the young girl he noticed she spoke while what looked to be her Mother and Sister? Standing behind her with proud smiles.

"Ah! No No! It's ok! I'm just surprised you came back! Are you okay miss-?" He let it hang, in the way so he was asking for her name.

"Naruko!" She replied with a big smile.

"Well little miss Naruko, what are you looking for?" Naruko placed a VERY stuffed frog, slug and fox wallet on the counter. Money was practically spilling out of them.

"All of your senbon, kunai, shuriken, med kits, and Katana's in stock please!"

The owner could only look on in shock…

 ***-End Flashback-***

 ***Unknown Cave, Land of Fire West Border***

Jiraiya waved off her concern.

"Mah mah, you worry too much Hime." He put his hand on the cave wall and flared his chakra. They watched in fascination as a large sealing matrix appeared on the wall before fading back. A moment later a segment of the wall lowered and showed what looked like to be a fully furnished home inside. The toad sage led them in. Putting his arms out he boasted to them.

"Welcome to my most expensive and best spy base within the Land of Fire. This is my home away from, away from home… While I'm on work…" He scratched his cheek at how stupid that sounded.

"That was lame Ero-sennin!" Naruko finally removed her cloak revealing herself to the world. At 11 years old she had the looks of a budding 13 year old. Her height didn't change that much in 3 years. She stood at 5'2", she had a heart shaped face with small cute supple pink lips, her whisker marks made her even cuter. Her sky blue eyes sparkled with a hidden mischief, she had elongated canines, which you could only see when she smiled. Her hair was even longer now, her Top Bun was no longer loose but tight. But even that only prevent her hair from actually reaching the floor and dragging along it. Her silky crimson locks flowed down her shoulders and back which reached to her bubble butt. She still had the spikey bangs on the left side of her face. She had a yellow clip holding her smooth right bangs out of her eyes, and her forehead. On her forehead was an outline of a purple diamond with the inside was a faded purple, showing those who knew, that her Yin Seal was almost complete. Her body matured the most at age 11 she was a small to mid c cup. Her figure was well defined and would only grow more beautiful and stronger as she got older.

"Stop calling me that you brat!" Jiraiya rounded on her.

"Well stop being a pervert and then _maybe_ I'll call you Jiraiya or Jiraiya-kyofu… And if you stick around and train me longer I'll call you Jiraiya-sensei!" Janiya's expression turned to excitement when he heard his goddaughter's answer. But then fell when he saw her chuckling, which meant she was kidding.

"Bah! You brat, no respect for their elders now a days!" His rant was stopped before it started.

"Enough Jiraiya! Now why did you bring us here?" Tsunade was agitated.

"Well as you know it will be Naruko's birthday next week, which means she will be 12, and Sarutobi let me know that the Graduation exams will be the in January so that means from now till the exams she has around 3 months to finish her Seal, and have her how to properly learn how to use her unique Katana. If we have enough time then we could refine her Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu skills more." Tsunade looked to be in thought.

"That's actually not a bad idea, although we have been using waterfalls to help her concentration for her seal. But you took us away from the best waterfalls, so I don't see how you plan on doing that. I can understand her Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu, but where are we going to train her Kenjutsu, you know how… Destructive it is! I'm still trying not to be discovered here and that will no doubt be impossible to hide!"

Jiraiya raised his hands in a placating manner.

"Calm down Hime." He leaned over and whispered into her ears so the others couldn't hear. Whatever he said made Tsunade's eyes widen.

"NO! Absolutely not! Even if the elders are there to watch her, it's still too dangerous!"

"Hime, Listen this would definitely let her finish her seal, and then Gamahiro is the perfect one to teach her about Kenjutsu especially on her scale and then I can help her with her Ninjutsu. If it makes it any better I will be there with her all the time to make sure nothing happens, ok?"

Tsunade looked reluctant before sighing.

"Fine. But I want her back after before 2pm, she still needs to practice some of her medical Ninjutsu!"

"Deal!" Jiraiya removed the giant scroll from his back and unfurled it across the floor. He turned to Naruko.

"Here kid, were going to work on refining your skills and so I'll need you to sign this ok?"

Naruko took a glance at the scroll and her eyes widened in recognition.

"But this is the Toad Summoning Contract! I already signed with the slugs! I don't want Katsuya to be mad at me!"

Tsunade placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about that sweetie, I knew Jiraiya was going to do this eventually so I already asked Katsuya for permission a long time ago, she won't be mad I promise"

She looked up to her mother.

"Are you sure it's ok?"

She received a nod and Naruko practically transported to the Toad Contract. Don't get her wrong, she loved the Slugs dearly, they were her mother's contract after all, but the toads were summoned by the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, who was her idol. This was a dream come true!

She quickly bit into her thumb and signed her name, followed by the hand print. The scroll closed back up and Jiraiya put it back on his back.

"Well, be ready in five minutes Naruko your training starts then. Bring your katana too. I'll be back." And with that Jiraiya disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Five minutes later, Naruko with her training gear on and a scroll in hand disappeared in the same fashion.

 ***2 Months Later, Mount Myōboku, 1pm***

Naruko Uzumaki Senju was knocked out of her concentration for the millionth time these past 2 months by a smack to the back of the head by a ruler/ walking stick. Like always she was knocked off her perch under the waterfall of toad oil and sent sprawling face first. She instantly shot up and rounded on her assaulter.

"Kami-Dammit you old toad stop hitting me! I almost had it that time!" She was yelling at an amused looking toad that looked way to old with white hair and a goatee, he was very small but supposedly he was even stronger than the boss toad Gamabunta.

" **Well, I got'a knock ta nature chakra from ya' somehow don't I."** his voice was very gravely and sounded as old as he looked.

Jiraiya came over and chuckled as Naruko just sat down on the ground and groaned.

"Aw come on Naruko. I know you're almost done with the seal, but remember this training isn't really for that. This is the beginning steps of learning Sage Mode. Although you can already sense Nature Chakra, your goal was never to learn how to control it and meld it perfectly within your body, your just focusing on your seal. That means the Nature chakra is running wild inside of your body, which if Pa here doesn't keep knocking out of you… Well you know what could happen." He glanced to one of the many giant toad statues that adorned this area of Mount Myōboku.

"Yeah I know I turn into one of them, and there would be no way to bring me back… I know but I'm so close I can feel it, I just need to push that it in! For some reason it always pushes the last bit back out. Why can't I just learn how to balance Nature Chakra and learn Sage Mode and THEN finish my seal?"

" **Well Naruko-chan, your body just aint' ready for it yet, if ya learned Sage Mode now, one of several things could happen to ya', ya could severely stunt ya growth, ya body could actually kill itself cuz it aint' ready, and other effects could happen to ya. We're not gonna take any risks involving ya, just wait till your olda. In fact Jiraiya-boy started learnin when he was 30. No need ta rush, ya tadpoles are always in such a rush."**

"Hmmm ok…. Yosh let me at it one more time! I can feel it! Ji-chan don't hit me until the last possible second ok!"

Fukasaku looked towards Jiraiya in concern, who just nodded. They looked back to the red head to see she was already sitting on the fountain meditating.

" **GAH! Ya brat! Don't start when I'm not lookin!"** Fukasaku rushed/ hopped over and got his stick ready.

2 minutes passed and Naruko could feel the changes to her body start. She could feel her body pulsing and sweeling up with nature chakra.

' _Come On Almost There!'_

She felt her face start to swell and could feel her humanity start to slip, suddenly she felt a click from her seal, and felt it stop accepting her chakra. She opened her eyes only to feel pain in the back of her head from TWO sticks. The pain flared and she felt herself sent flying off the pond and came face to face with the ground.

Landing face first she inspected herself ignoring the argument behind her.

" **What in Kami's sake is wrong witch ya', ya old coot! Couldn't ya see that she was about ta transform?"** The voice of Fukasaku's wife Shima, or as she called her Baa-chan, registered to her before she went back to inspecting her seal.

Two loud smacks and yells of pain later, she jumped up, finally happy she was able to finish building her Yin Seal.

Only to see the sight of Jiraiya and Ji-chan cradling their heads with large lumps and Baa-chan waving her walking stick above them.

They stood up and looked to see Naruko smiling.

"Is it done?" Jiraiya asked, even though he could see the fully formed purple diamond on her forehead he wanted to be sure.

His response was Naruko's Signature grin and the V sign.

He smiled proudly along with pa and ma.

"Congrats Brat, now we still have an hour left before your mom wants you back so why don't you go see Gamahiro for more training?"

She nodded and ran towards she knew her Kenjutsu master was waiting for her, she waved over her shoulder and yelled to Jiraiya before she disappeared in the forest of giant lily pads.

"Thanks Ero-Sensei!"

A loud "BRAT!" was her response.

Jiraiya smiled fondly, Ero-sensei? He actually liked the sound of that… Not that he would tell her that.

 **"She has more potential than her father."** Jiraiya couldn't agree more with the elders.

Naruko ran into the clearing where the giant cyan blue toad with two giant Katana's strapped to his back was sitting. He took notice of the girl and smirked.

" **Ah, Naruko-chan, I thought you weren't going to show today, we only have an hour today."**

Naruko scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry about that Hiro-sensei, I stayed later because I wanted to finish my seal. But look I did finish! And now I can feel I'm twice as strong now!"

The giant toad turned to fully face her and gave her what she recognized as a smile from the toads.

" **Congratulations Naruko-chan, now let's see how much stronger you are. We will practice twice as hard today!"** He drew his 1 of his Katanas and got in his stance.

Naruko took out a small scroll from her pouch, unraveling it, a small explosion of smoke covered her form for a moment before clearing to reveal, there strapped to her back was her custom Katana. What made it so special was that it was the size and length of a claymore, it was all black with a blue edge, and the Tsuba was actually a gold Senju Clan Symbol. It looked heavy, way too heavy for even an adult male to pick up easily, but in reality… It was heavier.

Weighing about 350lbs to be exact, but Naruko held it like a feather. Her new strength made it feel even lighter than that now. Royal Blue seals could be seen pulsing blue on the entire sword itself.

The seals made it so it was impossible to break as long as Naruko was alive. Applied by Jiraiya at the behest of Tsunade. They had found out that after Naruko went back and bought all of those supplies from the store owner, which made him very happy and want to be their supplier, they found out that a normal Katana plus Tsunade like strength, plus massive chakra reserves (Naruko), equaled it breaking with just one swing. Although it was understandable. The resulting effect of Naruko's swing was devastating to say the least.

The shockwave from her swing would tear up the surrounding landscape like nothing. Not like your typical explosion and debris and rubble was everywhere, no… It was all CUT apart. **(3)** The ground, the trees, nearby structures, anything that was in a good 10 foot radius of Naruko would be cleanly cut into chunks of squares, Tsunade only survived thanks to her reflexes.

They never figured it out, but when Naruko said she wanted to learn Kenjutsu, Tsunade and Shizune never found out why, when they asked, Naruko just smirked and replied with "Just Cause." But with trying to teach her with what little knowledge they did have, turned out to be very expensive. If every swing broke the sword, even if it was reinforced with more steel and chakra it still broke eventually, always sooner rather than later.

One of Kumo's best Chakra Conducting Swords only lasted 10 swings before it completely shattered, and so the old shop owner became their supplier on cheap Iron Katana's that they could buy in bulk, around 200 or so at a time. Luckily Tsunade figured out how to exploit Naruko's relationship with luck in the casinos, so money was never an issue for them.

Naruko got into what she called her Hiro-Ken stance. It was what Gamahiro had taught her, there was no particular name for the style, so she named it after him. Naruko unsheathed her Katana and it pulsed for a moment… Before she launched herself towards her Kenjutsu teacher Gamahiro jumped in the air and reinforced his arm and blade with his own chakra, he learned from their first spar to try and never be on the ground when their blades clashed. The ground breaking from under him was not a nice experience.

And the sounds of metal clashing with metal, and explosions was heard throughout all of Mount Myōboku, it was a normal sound to its inhabitants by now. In the distance Gamabunta was laying in his personal hot spring and watched his two sons hop off to go seer their Sis, he grumbled to himself when he shifted slightly and felt pain coming from his wrapped up ribs.

" **Damn Brat… Heh heh, she got me good, heh he-gah! It still hurts. Heh-Gah! Stop chuckling dammit-GAH!"** _ **'I'll just shut up now…heh-"**_ **GAAAHHHH!'"**

 ***1 Month Later, Konoha 7:30am***

Kotetsu and Izumo, known as the eternal gate chunin by the shinobi force, were once again bored out of their minds doing what now? Oh right! Gate Duty… For the millionth time. Kotetsu just stared at the ceiling while Izumo sat there picking his nose… Looking to see if his partner was paying attention, he shoved the finger in his mouth… Disgusting I know… Pulling the finger out with a loud *POP*. He looked at his finger again, intrigued by the sound, he tried again.

*POP*

*POP* Kotetsu glanced over at his partner who just sat there with his head down and looked to be asleep. Shrugging it off he continued to star at the ceiling, but this time balancing a pencil on his nose.

*POP*

*POP*

*POP* Kotetsu glanced over again this time to see his partner, with his finger in his mouth frozen at being caught at making the sound.

"Izumo, Please stop." Thinking that was enough, he continued watching the-

*POP*

*POP*

*POP*

"Izumo."

*POP*

"IZUMO!" Kotetsu's nerves were fraying and he looked over to see Izumo smirking, slowly, tauntingly, he raised his finger towards his open mouth.

"Don't you dare! I swear I'll hurt you!"

…

…

…

Kotetsu nodded in satisfaction and sat back down in his chair to continue doing-

*POP*

"Grahh!" He lunged at his partner and wrapped his hands around his throat and started choking him. It looked like he was trying to say something but he didn't care and he watched with twisted satisfaction as Izumo's face comically turned blue, that infernal noise was irritating! And who the hell was laughing!? Wait... Laughing?

He stopped trying to commit murder and looked towards the source of the laughter, and right outside, in front of their little check in shack was what looked to be a young girl 13-15 or so, laughing her heart out.

Kotetsu's staring was interrupted by a punch to the back of the head by Izumo.

"You Ass! That time wasn't me! I was trying to tell you but nooo you just had to try and choke me to death!" Izumo's rant was cut off as he too noticed the laughing teen girl.

Finally she calmed down and was able to talk, somewhat.

"Hehehe, you two haven't changed at all. Hehehe oh man, sorry Kotetsu but that last pop was me. Hehe." Kotetsu had the decency to look sheepish while he received a glare from Izumo. Deciding to try and change the topic he decided to actually do his job for once.

"I'm sorry about that miss. Name and reason for visiting Konoha?" He grabbed the clipboard and handed it to her.

The girl nodded and handed them back to the chunin.

Looking at the name he nodded his head.

"Ok miss Naruko, you can head on in, please go too the hokage tower to fill out your paper work for your visit."

"Alright thanks guys, I'll see you around!" Naruko turned and walked in and waved to them, before heading towards the Hokage Tower.

Kotetsu and Izumo sat back down in their chairs.

"… She looked familiar…." Izumo started.

"Yeah, I feel like I should easily know who that is."

"What was her name again?" Both chunin glanced toward the sign in clipboard and looked to the 1st signature of the day…

"Naruko Uzumaki Senju?!" They both said in unison. Before they both looked over to where she went and saw her cloak briefly before disappearing in the crowd.

"…Wow, so she's back, I though Tsunade-sama adopted her?"

"I believe she did. I remember that the whole Civilian Council tried to make a fuss about it and tried to strong arm Hokage-sama, before they were all fired."

"Oh yeah! I remember now, heh that's what they get. And now the new civilian council has no authority over any shinobi at all. Serves them right."

…

…

"*sigh* I'm bored."

…

*POP*

"GRAHHH!"

 ***10 Minutes Later, Hokage Office, Secretary Desk***

Naruko walked up the stairs of the Hokage Building to the Hokage's Office. Luckily she had her hood up to hide her hair and hid her whiskers with gauze pads. Nobody noticed her, and if they did they surely didn't recognize her. She sighed once more as she reached the top and saw the secretary. It was the same bitch that always gave her problems when she wanted to see Jiji. Walking to the desk, she got the woman's attention, who looked annoyed at being interrupted from doing her nails… She really pissed her off… She was supposed to be a chunin, but she could tell from what she sensed of her Chakra Reserves, this lady had smaller reserves than an academy student. That's what happens when you don't user your chakra regularly and don't train. Even her body looked frail, looks like she got too comfortable with her desk job.

Naruko's analysis was interrupted by the secretary…

"Can I help you kid?" Wow, rude much.

"Yeah I'm here to see the Hokage, he's expecting me." The secretary scoffed.

"Yeah right kid, listen the Hokage is a very busy man, and as his secretary I'm a very busy women, so come back later when we're both not busy."

She waved her off and went back to doing her nails.

"Yeah, like doing your nails is such busy work and helping him finish his paperwork so much, I think you deserve a raise for all your hard work and effort… Get real lady, why don't you just let me up, and then go make the old man some hot black tea, with 2 tablespoons of honey and a mint leaf, just the way he likes it , and then you can help him for real with his paperwork and hand in your resignation papers and then actually file them yourself." Naruko's voice was filled with sarcasm and then hate.

The secretary looked at her in shock before her face became red with anger. And to Naruko's trained medical eyes, she could see the lady even popped a few blood vessels, heh let's see her deal with that headache too.

"Excuse me? What the fuck did you say to me you brat! I should beat your ass for that!" Naruko scoffed and walked to the wall next to the desk.

"Like you could even scratch me lady, I can sense how pathetic your chakra reserves are and I can see how out of shape you are, you wouldn't be able to hurt me in the least." Naruko turned her attention to the wall and banged on it, leaving cracks.

"OI! INU, STOP READING YOUR SMUT AND GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!" She turned around, and felt the air next to her right ear shift followed by a thud.

"And your aim is horrible, I'm only 10 feet away and you missed!" She smirked at the secretary as she dug her own grave deeper and deeper.

"You little Bitch! You don't know who you're messing with do you! I can have you arrested for talking to me like that! In fact I can even forge some paperwork and ill have you transferred to a cell with rapists and let them know their sentence will be reduced if they have their way with you! What do you think of that you little brat!"

"Well I do know that you're under arrest." The secretary whirled around to the voice behind her and paled. There was the ANBU Captain, Inu along with the 3 out of the 4 of the Hokage's Elite Guard.

"Suchimaya, you are under arrest for threatening another Konoha citizen and future Kunoichi, assault on said Citizen, and Confessing to treason, by forging government documents and forging the Hokage's Signature." Inu gave a nod to the 3 Elite ANBU and they grabbed the Chunin, slapped a Chakra Suppression seal on her forehead, and handcuffed her hands behind her back.

"Wait, Wait! I didn't do any of those things! You can't do this, she threatened me! Arrest her not me!"

What sounded like a scoff came from all of the ANBU.

"We witnessed you throw the Kunai, and threaten her." Inu leaned into her face and whispered so only she could hear.

"Besides, what do you think Tsunade-sama will do to you when she hears that you threatened and assaulted her daughter? You better hope you can forge some documents in your cell to make your execution date come faster, because I would never want Tsunade-sama on my ass." Suchimaya snapped her head to look at Naruko, who just waved and smirked at her. She turned so white she would be transparent if she lost any more color. And she started thrashing around.

"Kill me now! Kill Me Now! KILL ME NOW!" And with a chop to the neck she slumped forward unconscious, before she vanished along with the Elite Guards, heading to a holding cell no doubt.

Naruko glanced to Inu before she finally took off the hood of her cloak and removed the gauze on her cheeks.

"You know, if you guys do better background checks, I'm sure people like that would never have government jobs."

"*sigh* we're still working on it." Glancing to the wall he sighed again.

"Great, you have her strength now, did you really have to do that to the wall?"

Naruko smiled.

"Yup!"

She got another sigh, and was shunshined to the front door of the Hokage's Office by Inu.

She knocked and opened the door when she heard 'enter'.

Closing it behind her, she saw the man she saw as a grandfather for the first time in six years.

"Hey there Jiji!" Hiruzen's dull face, transformed into what looked to be its happiest its been in years.

"Naruko-Chan my girl, it's so good to see you again! My you've grown so big!" He got up from behind his desk and walked around it to give her a hug. Which she happily returned.

They both separated with Hiruzen keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"My, you've grown into quite the looker haven't you, you're going to find a boyfriend in no time!" Naruko blushed and fidgeted nervously.

"Ah, umm Jiji, I… I… I don't like boys." Hiruzen blinked, before laughing.

"Hahaha, so you still think boys have cooties? I thought your mother was teaching you Medical Ninjutsu, surely you know there's no such thing!"

Naruko's blush deepened, gosh did she really have to spell it out! She only just got back!

"Ah no… Jiji… I know cooties don't exist… But I don't like boys in… that way."

Hiruzen stopped laughing.

"Eh?"

"I… I like… girls…."

"…"

"…" The silence only made her blush deepen, gosh this was so embarrassing!

"You… Mean, you're… Gay? As in… A Lesbian?"

Naruko's face matched her hair now and it just made her Yin Seal and whiskers stand out more.

She looked away and nodded.

"…"

"…"

*SPURT*

*THUD*

*THUD*

"EH? Jiji!? You're a pervert too!? INU, why are you eavesdropping?! You nasty Ero-INU!"

 ***5 Minutes Later***

Hiruzen was sitting at his desk with tissues stuffed up his nose, as Naruko sat in the chair in front and looked to the side of the room with a blush and a glare, which made her look cuter in his eyes.

"*sigh* Does your mother know about this?" Naruko glanced at him from the sides of her eyes.

"I don't know, I think so, I never told her, but I'm pretty sure she knows."

"How did this… Preference start?"

* **-Flashback-***

 ***2 ½ Years Ago, Land of Hot Springs***

The Senju family came back to the Land of Hot Springs for their usual pick up of supplies from Mr. Ichiro. That was the Shinobi Gear shop owner's name, which they found out on their second visit. They already had what they needed but Naruko wanted to try the hot springs this country was famous for. So they stayed another day.

But where ever there's hot springs, there's sure to be naked females and wherever there's naked females, there's Ero-sennin. Naruko was in the changing room ready to change for the hot springs, when she heard an all too familiar giggle. Looking out the door into and up in the trees was the famous Super Pervert himself. He looked down when he felt his 'spidey' er- I mean 'feminine rage' sense go off, and saw his goddaughter glaring at me.

"Uh hey there Brat, um this isn't what it looks like."

"Yes it is, Kaa-chan and Nee-chan are in there."

"Oh are they I never noticed?" He lied unconvincingly.

Jiraiya saw Naruko take a deep breath and open her mouth ready to squeal and he practically teleported and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhh, please don't your mom would kill me! Listen if you let me do my research on them ill teach you a new jutsu ok?" Naruko's eyes glimmered and she nodded viscously.

"Great, but I forgot my notebook in my room, it's on my desk could you run inside and get it for me please?" he got an annoyed look.

"I use it to write down what I learn, and if I can't write I can't do my research properly and if I can't do that then no jutsu." Naruko glared, but nodded.

"Good now here are my keys, its room 106. Hurry up." He let go of her, but Naruko got one last parting gift and chomped down on the hand that was covering her mouth, before running of to his room.

It took Jiraiya everything he had to keep his scream of pain in, and not alert Tsunade he was there.

 ***Jiraiya's Room***

Naruko, just grabbed the notebook and was about to leave when she noticed one of Ero-sennin's books, Icha Icha: Kiss and Make Up. It was the new one by the looks of it. It caught her attention, because her Kaa-chan always wanted her to never read them, and stay away from them, she even told her to burn any book Icha Icha book that Jiraiya would try and give her and then tell her about it. So naturally she was curious as to what was so wrong with these books.

Giving in to her curiosity, Naruko sat down and started to read.

 ***10 Minutes Later, Hot Spring***

Jiraiya was still ogling the sight of Tsunade and Shizune, he was wondering where Naruko was, it shouldn't have taken this long. He was knocked out of his tree by such a loud noise it shook the tree like crazy.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? WHAT AM I READING?! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING, WHY IS HE PUTTING IT IN HER V*****!? IS THIS WHAT SEX IS?!"

And as his luck would have it he landed right next to Tsunade.

He surfaced only to come face to face with terror incarnate wrapped in a towel… Damn… That would have been awesome without the towel, he could ha- Oh shit.

Screams of pain were heard for several hours, and when Tsunade finally went back to her room, only to find a scared Naruko with an Icha Icha book in her hand, She marched back out and the screams lasted for another 30 minutes while Shizune handled the 'Birds and the Bees Talk'.

 ***-Flashback End-***

"So, because you read Jiraiya's book and do NOT like the idea of a man… putting it in… you decided you would like girls instead?"

An embarrassed nod was his answer.

"Well, that's interesting to say the least. But unfortunately Naruko-chan it's almost time for class to start today for the graduation exam. Here is a map to get to the right class, and here is a note to give to Iuka. It will explain everything to him. Oh and I do apologize for sending your mother and sister to take care of the Daimyo's Grandson's cold but he did ask for them specifically, and I'm sure you know, we can't just deny him."

"I know Jiji, its ok. I'll talk to you later ok!"

"Good luck Naruko-chan, not that you need it." He received the victory sign and a wide grin before the door shut.

A few moments later, he called out to the empty office.

"Inu." The dog masked ANBU with spiky white hair appeared in front of his desk.

"You know what the teams will be, so from this point on, Inu you are hereby removed from the ANBU corps, without repercussions, and are moved to Elite Jonin Instructor in charge of the future Team 7. Hand in your mask please, Jonin, Hatake Kakashi and change your uniform in the restroom across the hall and come back here." Kakashi seemed hesitant at first, but without a word removed his mask… Showing his mask underneath the mask… That sounded so weird in his head… And gave it to the Old Hokage.

"Your mask will always be waiting for you here Kakashi, if you are ever needed back. Unless of course, you choose a worthy successor to bear it… Bah who am I kidding… You understand why I am removing you, so you can't be mad. Right?"

"…."

"… Kakashi?"

"Noriko Dies in the next Icha Icha." Kakashi said before vanishing, leaving a shocked and ghost white Hiruzen. This Damnable job prevented him from reading his students work of arts so he was behind on the last one. He sat shocked for a bit longer before the thought of a certain red head crossed his mind.

Hiruzen sighed and looked towards the painting on the wall of all the Hokages, briefly glancing over both his Sensei's and skipping his own he looked to the last one.

"Ah, I'm sorry Minato, but it looks like you might not have grandchildren at all." He chuckled, but narrowed his eyes when he swore he saw Minato's face briefly flash to smugness.

"Bah, you're seeing things you old coot. Now time to get back to this damnable paperwork… Did this pile double in size when I wasn't looking?" He missed at how Minato's painted grin, grew a little wider.

 ***5 Minutes Later, Academy***

Naruko reached her destination, on her way here she removed her cloak, and sealed it way in a small scroll in her pouch. Revealing her full form to the world. She had her hair in her usual style, and wore a light purple sleeveless top with chest wrappings underneath, to conceal her full C cup breasts, she had a black sash tied around her waist that led into a darker shade of purple shinobi pants, with black high heeled sandals like her mothers, on her left thigh was her medical supplies, with seals applied to make it hold much bigger on the inside than it actually was, and on her right thigh was her Kunai, Shuriken and Senbon, with a few Fuma Shuriken as well, the same seals were applied to that pouch as well. Her final article was her necklace, the First Hokage's Necklace to be exact. Her mother gave it to her for this past birthday present, she said she would trust her to break the curse, whatever that meant.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door and opened it when she heard enter. She was greeted to the sight of a Chunin instructor with a large scar across his nose and cheeks, brown hair that was styled in a spikey ponytail. But what was strange was he had his arm in a sling and wrapped bandages around his entire upper body.

"Can I help you?"

Naruko walked in, ignoring the stares of the class she could feel.

"Yes I'm looking for Iruka Umino."

"Yes that is me."

"Cool, Jiji, told me to give you this." She pulled the note out and let him take it.

Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"And who is your Jiji?"

"Ah sorry, I forget, I just call him that but I meant the Hokage."

Gasps were heard from the students, who started whispering about this new girl who had the guts to call the Hokage 'Old Man.' Iruka grew a tic mark on his head before he used his Giant Tiki Head Jutsu to shut every one up. And he read the note, and as he read his eyes grew wider and wider.

He looked at Naruko incredulously before spotting the whisker marks and unmatched bright blue eyes. Sure enough this was Naruko Uzumaki, now legally known as Naruko Uzumaki Senju, the daughter of Tsunade-sama. Reading the final part of the note he read the orders the Hokage marked as Important.

"Is it ok if I keep this note to discuss with the Hokage after class?" An I don't care shrug was his response.

Turning to the class, he introduced the famous or infamous, depending on who you asked, red head to the class.

"Well class, these are orders from the Hokage himself but, this young lady here will be taking the graduation exam with you all." He was met with instant outburst form the more vocal students, A.K.A. Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno.

"Quite Down! The reason she doesn't have to go through the 4 year curriculum is because her mother gained express permission to train her herself outside the village on their travels."

"Oh yeah! Well who the hell her mother thinks she is, getting permission like that from the Hokage!' Sakura yelled out, she became a bit bitter ever since her mother was kicked off the council, 5 years ago. Her outburst made Iruka face palm and Naruko's fist to tighten, but she wouldn't get angry, because the look on their faces would be worth it.

"*sigh* Why don't you introduce yourself, let them figure it out." Naruko stepped forward and smiled.

"Hello, My name is Naruko Senju, my mother is Tsunade Senju and no my red hair is not fake, my great grandmother or my mother's grandmother was Uzumaki Mito, who was known to have bright red hair. So it's obvious that's where I got it from. I have three rules, NEVER make fun of my hair or disrespect my family and if I tell you to shut up and back off its because you're getting me angry…" *SMASH* "And none of you will like it if I'm angry. Follow those rules and I'm sure we'll get along just fine!"

Naruko finished with a large smile as she stood back up and pulled her fist out of the rubble of the desk she destroyed to make her point. It sucked for the Pink Haired girl that she just chose to sit in the front row today.

 ***Alrighty that's it for Chapter 1, let me know how I did for my first fic, FYI the other Chapters will not be this long unfortunately, they'll be somewhere between 5000-7000 words. This chapter took me really long time.**

 **1.** _ **I actually have no idea how the Adoption process goes, or if that's actually within the paperwork. I just know that in some legal documents there has to be a witness(s).**_

 **2\. I actually have no idea if this is how you spell the sound Tonton makes, watch a filler episode with Tonton with it and I'm pretty sure shell speak. But I know that's how she sounds. I'm definitely not putting oink oink. Tonton is actually a Ninja animal believe it or not.**

 **3\. Basically Ichigo and Aizen fight, go watch it and see how the landscape around them gets cut just from Ichigo's Sword, like that but on a smaller scale like I described.**

 **OHHH and 1 more thing, I forgot to number it, and im too tired to do so, so Naruko's sword, just look up "ichigo first zanpakuto" on google, just like that, cuz even putting an 's' at the end of ichigo can mess up the search. And it's the second pic, to be even clearer it's the one where ichigo is standing straight up, not hunched over, under the light of the street lamp, the hollow is dead behind him, and he has the sword on his shoulder, the pic even says this when u click on it.**

 **Zangetsu release! – WAO Anime**

 **Naruko's sword is basically that but with the features I described, the difference from the other pics is that they are curved, I don't like that curve. And no it will not be a zanpakuto. And last thing is later today/tomorrow I will put the cover page up, it's a sketch of my Naruko, I drew, it shows her spikey bangs so u guys will understand what I meant. And the reason for that is I wanted to keep at least some small elements from the original Naruto ya know.. his spikey hair is his trademark. Ok? Any questions? No? good.**

 **Let me know how I did in the reviews, im tired, its 3am soo goodnight.**


End file.
